


you are my team

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something completely different :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my team

Zero and Jude have been friends since childhood. They grew up in a small town on the south. They lived in the same street, went to school together. Zero was a tomboy. Always ready for something stupid. He often stayed in detention after school but other children in the school loved him. Jude was the opposite. Always quiet and withdrawn, an excellent student. Despite the differences their friendship has never been out of the question. Jude often assisted Zero at school or by pulling him out of all the various accidents. After graduation Jude went to college and Zero began working at the garagewhich belonged to his father. Although they were separated for the first time in their lives they did not let their friendship disappear. Jude often came home and sometimes they met when Zero came to the city for business.

Eventually Zero became interested in a job of his father because he liked the cars afterall. Sometimes he did test driving on an empty road outside the city. It was there where he by accident noticed a famous driver Rico who traveled with his team because of racing. He invited him to visit the team for one of the races. Zero liked to watch car racing on TV but it didn't ever occur to him to take part in something like that. One Sunday he went to see the race. It was something new and exciting. After training he stopped by in the pits with the team that accompanied Rico. Rico conducted him through the pits to the team that took care of the vehicles, parts, food, clothing. He promised him a trial run with one of the vehicles for training, which Zero enthusiastically accepted. That day a new track star was born. Although he was not aware at all at the time.

Zero came home late flooded with adrenaline and immediately called his friend so he could boast with a new experience. Jude answered the phone sounding sleepy but Zero could not wait to tell him everything. Jude rejoiced with him but he was not exactly thrilled. He knew Zero loved excitement and that he always wanted to do something new but he took in mind that the new sport was dangerous and he also told him. Zero just laughed and told his friend that the next time he would be carefull as far as the racing would be exciting.  
Zero had a lot of work to do and a lot of things to learn but he complied and did what he was told. At the same time he did still work in his father's garage. Nothing was difficult for him. Especially because in the pits there were always spinning groups of beautiful women. After a while Rico introduced him to the world of test drivers. This was what Zero always wanted. Something that raised the adrenaline to the heavens.

Jude still diligently studied. He had one last year to go to be a lawyer. Maybe he went out with one or two boys in these few years but he did not like them anyway so he gave up on that. It was all the more lonely because he saw Zero less and less since he traveled with the team.

This summer when Jude was at home on summer vacation for the last year Zero took him to one of the races. He proudly showed his great friend cars, beautiful women, drove with him on the circuitinthe track. Jude was following everything with a great interest but it was just not his world. He was happy for his friend but couldn't wait to return to his small student apartment full of books which were his secret hidding place.  
On the day of Jude's promotion ceremony Zero was already a young and promising race driver. He's won a few smaller races and Rico has included him into his team of regular drivers. Zero arrived to congratulate his friend. They went for diner to celebrate and Jude boasted that he was offered a job in a small law firm which he accepted.

That night they went out clubbing. Zero was constantly surrounded by fans. Jude kept the booth and he was happy to observe his friend who obviously enjoyed the attention a lot. It was quite late when they came to Jude's small apartment. They were both a bit tipsy. When they went up to the apartment Zero almost fell over the threshold. The both of them started laughing like little kids. Jude told Zero to follow him inside and Zero closed the door by his foot. He took Jude's hand and pressed his lips to Jude's. All these years Jude sometimes dreamed about this situation but never dared to hope for something like this. Zero pulled him onto the bed and he slowly undid buttons on his shirt, one by one. Jude was thinking that maybe he was still dreaming. He felt Zeros' lips again on his neck, chest, belly. Zero unbuckled his belt and buttons on his pants and slowly stripped him off. He pulled back a little and looked at Jude's body with a deep sigh. He stripped of his clothes too and lay down next to Jude. Jude felt like he finally woke up from a dream. Zero whispered in his ear, "relax, everything will be fine" and Jude believed him.

Jude woke up with a headache. Suddenly he remembered last night and trembled with butterflies in his stomach. He did not dare to open his eyes so he stretched his hand to the side where Zero should be but Zero was already gone. He had to think about how he could look into the eyes of his friend after a night like this. Then, however, he did open them and get up to get a glass of water. He looked at himself in the mirror on the way to the kitchen and saw several bruises and bite marks all over his body which made him smile. Then he saw a message on the mirror. "Congratulations once again. I'm proud of you. Love, Zero.“  
Jude laughed sadly. It was the most beautiful night of his life and it all began so suddenly and now it was over. He knew the two of them lived in two different worlds and that they should go their own way.

Time passed. Jude worked in the office and came home late at nights. The memory of that night became one of those hazy memories. Sometimes he would look at a race when Zero was driving. Zero was now one of the two main drivers of the team. There was something inside of Jude that urt everytime he saw Zero with all those women who have always followed him. And then he would swiched off TV and devoted himself to work again. He tried to go out with a men but it all ended in him being drunk or by having a one night stand because nobody was like Zero.

One early morning the phone rang.  
"Hello," he would recognize the voice among the thousands.  
"Zero?" Jude said.  
"How are you, Jude?" Zero asked cheerfully as it woudn't have been two years since they saw each other.  
"Good, how are you? Jude responded sleepily.  
Zero went right to the point: "Jude, our attorney general left, would you like to work for us?"  
"But I do not know anything about that kind of business" Jude answered.  
"I don't mind, you're the only one I trust. Tell me you'll at least think about it?" Zero said and an awkward silence spreaded after.  
"OK, I think that's all I can tell you for now," Jude replied and he promised that he would certainly call back.  
Jude quietly hang up and closed his eyes. That night he couldn't stop thinking about the offer Zero had made to him. It was true that he didn't know anything about the job but at leats it would be close to Zero. Was it good or bad? And yet, what was a life he lived now? Home and work and nothing else. Jude was thinking about it for couple of days and then he decided to call Zero and let him know he was coming afterall. Zero was happy to hear the news.  
Zero introduced him to everyone and showed him where he would work. He said he found a small apartment nearby and Jude thought so he called me just about the work but he didn't mention anything else. Jude was slowly starting to get used to a new job and new people. Sometimes he was even traveling to the occasional race and began to like all the stirr that occured after in the depo or on the track. But mostly he stayed in the office where he worked for the team or in his small apartment. Sometimes he walked by the river. He liked this new town which exuded octane.

One evening while Jude was watching TV someone quietly knocked on the door. Zero came in and Jude asked whether he wanted a drink. Zero laughed and said: "You know what usually happens when I drink." He sat down beside him on the couch and said he came to check how jude have been feeling. They talked for a while about everything. This time Jude suddenly kissed Zero. After all this time and all the longing it just had accumulated in him. Zero responded and said quietly: "I missed you, Jude". After an even better sex than Jude remembered both of them were laying panting and wet in Jude's bedroom. They looked at each other at one point and started to laugh. Jude jumped first and headed for the shower. And Zero raced for him.

From that day Zero was often coming into that small apartment. Even when Jude wasn't there. When Zero didn't race he sometimes cooked or brought something for diner and was waiting for Jude to come home from work. Jude never asked anything. He was simply happy. Happy when Zero remained sleeping, when he sometimes cought him cooking or when they were watching a game of their favorite team. Zero also liked to be with him. Watching Jude while he worked out or watching him when he was sleeping or when they showered together. Zero was a star but not for Jude For him he was just a friend but as time went on he realized that Zero became the love of his life.

In the midle of a night Jude suddenly woke up. The phone was ringing. Jude responded to an unknown voice:  
"Jude Kinkade?"  
"Yes." Jude answered sleepily.  
"We got your contact. Zero is in the hospital!"  
Jude suddenly jumped out of bed, fully awake, wondering where to come. He grabed the keys and ran to the car.  
When he came to the hospital nurse led him to the room. He asked her what happened and she told him that Zero had an accident on the way home from the city in which he had the race. Jude entered the room and looked at Zero. He looked so helpless and he was covered with all those tubes. He had one in his nose even. Jude sat by his bed and put his hand on Zero's. Zero opened his eyes and tried to say something but Jude shook his head and lowered his ear to Zero's lips. Zero whispered, "I just wanted to return to you, to our home" and again he fell asleep.

Tears rolled down Jude's cheeks and he thought "God, do not take him from me. I'm nothing without him."  
Zero was in the hospital for a while and Jude was staying beside him the whole time. Zero was recovering slowly until it was time to release him. Jude asked him if he wanted to come with him. Zero laughed happily to that. So Jude did and after his own work ended he was taking care of Zero.  
New season began and Zero was already fully recovered. He was sitting in a race car at the start. Starting position number two. Jude followed the race from the pits. When Zero passed the finish flag first Jude proudly looked at the winner's circle. Zero removed his helmet and ran to him. He kissed him. The masses of people were chanting but he didi not care what happens after. He whispered in Jude's ear: I love you, Jude. Jude embraced him and said I love you too. Jude caught him firmly by the hand and together they ran to Jude's car.

 

all gratitude and love for nagron12 <3


End file.
